Proyecto: Madre
by SahiraCaligine
Summary: Lucy se va sola de misión. Pasan seis meses y vuelve con un nuevo espíritu y una gran noticia que deja llorando de alegría al maestro Makarov: Dentro de tres meses un pequeño formará parte de la familia. ¿Cómo tomarán esa noticia los del gremio? ¿Y el equipo Natsu?
1. Capítulo 1: Lucy

Estoy en un prado amarillento, hay flores marchitas y una gran árbol muerto a lo lejos. ¿Qué es esto?

Quiero caminar, por lo que me levanto. Pero al dar el primer paso siento algo caer por mis piernas, al bajar la cabeza puedo ver como sangre cae al suelo ¿Qué ocurre?

Intento correr pero una sombra aparece frente a mi.

—Sálvalo

El susurro fue tan bajo que por poco no lo escucho. Parece una mujer.

—¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sálvado por favor...

—¿Quién eres? ¿A quién debo salvar?

Me estoy desesperando, la sombra no responde. De pronto, un grito agudo se escucha en todos lados, miré alrededor pero no encuentro la fuente. La sombra está desapareciendo.

—¡SALVALO!

(...)

Desperté con mi rostro lleno de sudor, y mi respiración agitada. Miré la hora, eran las nueve y media, mejor me levanto.

Fui al baño y me mojé el rostro tratando de calmarme. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Me duché por media hora para despejarme y salí directo al ropero. Tomé un vestido de tirantes color blanco, ajustado hasta la cintura y cayendo con vuelos dos dedos sobre la rodilla. Me puse una sandalias tipo romanas con taco color rosa palo. Dejé mi pelo suelto, que ya me llega hasta la cintura, con una pequeña diadema del mismo color que las sandalias. Agarré una liga-cinturón en la que estás mis llaves y la puse en mi muslo derecho, por debajo de la falda. Me puse el collar con la llave rota de Aquario y me fui al gremio sin desayunar.

()

Al entrar saludé como siempre y le pedí a Mira un batido de menta y vainilla. Me senté en la barra a esperar y a mi lado estaba Cana.

—¿No te parece muy temprano para estar bebiendo?— le pregunté, señalando el barril de ron que abrazaba

—Lo estoy guardando para el almuerzo— dijo con voz monótona—. Muero de aburrimiento

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

—Ya sé, te tiraré las cartas— sin dejarme opinar comenzó a mezclar la baraja.

Después de un rato la colocó frente a mi.

—Elige tres

Saqué tres y ella alejó el resto. Me miró, y tomó la primera.

—El Mundo. Tus proyectos se cumplirán, serás feliz.

Su voz era entusiasta, le sonreí y dió vuelta la otra.

—El carro. Gran vitalidad y salud, familia estable.

Sin dejarme siquiera respirar dió vuelta la última carta.

—El sol... —su mirada se posó en mi, tenía un extraño brillo— Representa grandes beneficios en tus metas personales, felicidad.

Iba a decir algo mas pero no lo hizo. La miré interrogante pero sólo sonrió.

—Aquí está el batido Lucy— dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, Cana aprovechó y se fué con Macao, quien estaba tomando cerveza.

—Gracias Mira.

Tomé el batido en silencio, y al terminar me dirigí al tablero de misiones. Miré los pedidos con calma, pues debía conseguir una con buena paga.

Natsu y Gray se fueron a una misión juntos como castigo por destruir una ciudad. Y Erza estaba con fiebre, por lo que Wendy la cuidaba. Eso significaba que, o esperaba a que los chicos volvieran y Erza se recuperara para ir de misión, o tomaba una en solitario.

Vi una que me llamó la atención, se necesita investigar un gremio oscuro desde adentro para que pudieran arrestarlos. Era una misión de infiltración, duración de un año, pero la paga era de cinco millones de jewels y cuatro llaves celestiales.

La tomé y subí a la oficina del maestro para avisarle que la tomaría, si se lo decía a Mira pondría el grito en el cielo.

Toqué la puerta tres veces y recibí un «pase» por respuesta.

Al entrar pude notar como el maestro estaba hablando con Laxus.

—Perdón la intromisión

—Tranquila hija, pasa. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quisiera su permiso para esta misión Masta

Noté la confusión en sus rostros.

—¿Mirajane no está? —preguntó Laxus

—Si, pero no me dejaría— contesté con una mano en la nuca, dándole la misión al maestro.

La leyó con cuidado un momento y me preguntó si estaba segura de querer tomarla.

—Si maestro, sólo debo infiltrarme, no me tomará mucho conseguir la información.

—De acuerdo hija, puedes ir. Pero envía un reporte de tu situación todos los meses.

—Claro maestro, no se preocupe. Partiré hoy mismo.

Me miró algo preocupado, por lo que Laxus tomó la hoja y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera inperseptible y me miró de reojo.

—Bueno, hasta pronto chicos— dije con una sonrisa y me di la vuelta, sentí como Laxus también salía pero no le tomé importancia.

Cuando llegué a las escaleras sentí un brazo sujetarme levemente, vi como Laxus me miraba serio.

—¿Laxus? ¿Pasa algo?

Me miró por un momento y me soltó, susurrando un «cuídate rubia». Se dió la vuelta para volver por su camino, sonreí.

—Claro que sí, rubio.

()

Llegué a mi casa y me puse un short de mezclilla con mis botas marrones de siempre. Una camiseta blanca y guardé mis llaves en el collar de Aquario, debía esconderlas. La llamé a Virgo, le entregué las llaves para que ella las guardara hasta que la misión terminara, y necesitaba que me ayudara con las cosas que me iba a llevar. Una vez terminamos le di las gracias y miré la ropa que me pondría para poder infiltrarme. La guardé en una mochila de cuero negro y salí a la calle.

Caminépor diez minutos hasta llegar a la estación de tren. Era el mediodía, el sol estaba horrible. Compré un boleto hasta Kristal, una pequeña ciudad en la que estaba el Alcande que pidió la misión.

Cuando miré el boleto casi muero, eran tres días hasta llegar a la ciudad. Mi trasero iba a quedar plano...

El tren llegó y subí, busqué un compartimiento libre, y encontré uno en el tercer vagon. Entre y me acomode, había una especie de camilla clavada al suelo, pues era un tren de larga distancia. Me senté en el asiento de enfrente a la cama y miré por la ventana. Empecé a alejarme de Magnolia, acompañada por el traqueteo del tren.

Me entretuve con un libro de magia celestial, este último año estuve entrenando la magia de cuerpo espacio. Una muy parecida a la de Jellal, así ya no tendría que depender siempre de mis espíritus. Y ahora me viene perfecto, no puedo tener las llaves durante la misión, o me descubrirían.

A eso de las tres de la tarde me dió hambre. Así que salí directo al vagon-comedor.

Compré una tarta de jamón y queso, tres empanadas de carne, una porción de pastel de chocolate y una botella de jugo de manzana.

()

Saqué la vista del libro al sentir que el tren aminoraba la velocidad, estaba llegando a Kristal. Puse el marcador en el libro y lo guardé en mi mochila, me la coloqué al hombro y salí del aparcamiento, al salir vi como Hugo, el encargado, estaba llegando a mi lado.

—Señorita Lucy, estaba por llamarla. Hemos llegado a Kristal.

Hugo es un hombre de pelo canoso, tiene cincuenta y tres años, se volvió un buen amigo en estos tres días.

—Gracias Hugo, espero verte de nuevo cuando vuelva.

—Claro señorita Lucy, un placer.

Baje del tren saludando a Huho con la mano. Salí de la estación y pregunté a un guardia por la alcaldía.

Camine hasta el lugar indicado y entre en el edificio. Llegué a un escritorio en el que estaba una chica de treinta y tantos.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?

—Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el alcalde, soy del gremio que solicitó.

—¿Puede mostrarme la marca señorita?— preguntó, y le mostré el dorso de mi mano— Por favor, siga derecho por ese pasillo, el alcande la espera.

—Gracias.

Le hice caso y fui por el pasillo indicado. Me encontré con una puerta de madera, golpeé.

Un hombre gordito me atendió y me dejo pasar.

()

Después de recibir las indicaciones fui a buscar un baño público. Debía cambiarme.

Al entrar a uno de los baños abrí mi mochila y saqué la ropa. Me desnudé y tiré la ropa vieja a la basura. Me puse un pantalón negro de jean, unas botas taco aguja del siete de cuero negro. Un corsé rojo vino de escote corazón, una capa rojo vino que me llegaba a los tobillos. Apareció Virgo con la llave de Cáncer, como se lo había pedido. Lo llamé y me cambió el pelo, ahora lo tenía negro y me llegaba a las rodillas, me lo ató en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones contorneando mi rostro, el cual ahora tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba en la punta izquierda de mi labio y terminaba cerca de la oreja. Me delineó los ojos de negro y me puso polvo color rojo vino en los párpados. Mis labios eran de color negro y mis ojos ya no eran chocolate, ahora eran rojos, como los de Gajeel.

Le agradecí y se fueron, no los vería por mucho tiempo...

Mi marca del gremio ya no estaba. Y tenía unos extraños tatuajes. En mi brazo derecho tenía una enredadera de espinas, y en mis dedos de ambas manos estaba la palabra «Death».

A partir de ahora, mi nombre sería Aki Mirk, una huérfana con instintos homicidas que no tenía a dónde ir.

Prepárense gremio Niebla De Sangre, que allá voy.

 **Ya sé, ya sé. No debería empear una nueva historia si todavía ni termine el tercer capítulo de la otra ;-;**

 **Pero no podía sacar esto de mi cabeza como para seguir la otra. Por lo que voy a hacer un esfuerzo por completarlas cuanto antes. (Y empezar los otros nueve poyectos que tengo(?)**

 **Perdón por el error de recién, pero hasta ahora no me dejó corregirlo ;-;**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fairy Tail

En la oficina de Makarov todo era un revuelo. Laxus miraba con un tic en el ojo a su abuelo, el cual llevaba dando vueltas en círculos durante dos horas, y una pequeña marca demostraba que el suelo se estaba hundiendo debido a la presión constante.  
Makarov no podía calmarse. No debió haber enviado a Lucy sola, era una misión peligrosa y de larga duración. Le preocupaba, ya habían pasado cuatro días y la rubia no se contactaba, y eso lo dejaba muy nervioso.

—¿Podés parar de una vez y sentarte, viejo? Me estás desesperando

—Pero Lucy todavía no se contacta, y hoy vuelven Natsu y Gray de la misión-castigo —cada palabra que decía lo ponía más nervioso—. Erza ya se recuperó y cree que Lucy fué con los chicos— una gota de sudor cayó por su frente y tragó duro, un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda—. Cuando se enteren de la verdad...

La pausa del abuelo intrigó a Laxus. Quien lo miró con duda al notar las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—¡Cuando Mira y Erza se enteren van a matarme!

Tras la confesión de su abuelo a ambos les dió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

()

Las puertas del gremio son abiertas de manera brusca a causa de dos magos, quienes se encontraban discutiendo.

—¡Salí de mi camino, hielo andante!

—¡Y una mierda, fogata mal hecha!

Así, Natsu y Gray comenzaron a golpearse bajo la atenta mirada del gremio. Cuando empezaron a usar sus poderes apareció Erza, con un gran aura oscura a su alrededor.

—¿Acaso están peleando? —preguntó con voz ronca, logrando que los chicos se abrazaran temblando de miedo.

—¡No, que va! ¡Si somos los mejores amigos!

—¡Aye!

Erza les dirigió una mirada acusatoria y fué a una mesa con los otros dos siguiendole el paso. Al sentarse, Natsu, preguntó.

—¿Y Luce? Quiero ir a una misión sin la princesita de hielo —El aludido lo golpeó bajo la mesa para que Titania no se percatara.

—¿No fué con ustedes a la misión? No la veo desde entonces.

—¿Eh? ¿Lucy no aparece? —preguntó Gray algo preocupado.

Entre los tres se miraron fijo, mientras el silencio se hacía presente a su alrededor.

()

Al escuchar el alboroto que había abajo, Makarov sudó frío. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y no era bueno.

—¿Viejo?

Laxus notó como el alma del abuelo parecía abandonar su cuerpo. Y una gota de sudor cayó por su nuca.

()

Se podía ver a Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa y un enorme aura oscura a su alrededor. A su lado, se encontraba Erza, con una espada en el cuello de Makarov, y otras dos en los cuellos de Natsu y Gray.

—Por favor, masta, repita lo que dijo— la sonrisa de la camarera era tétrica.

—Lu... Lucy se fue a una misión en solitario—respondió Makarov en un hilo de voz.

El agarre de Erza sobre la espada se afirmó. Laxus sudó frío, Natsu y Gray miraban serios lo que ocurría.

—¿Por qué no estaba enterada?

—Ella me lo informó a mi.

—¿De qué trata la misión maestro? —preguntó Erza, con voz firme y una clara seriedad.

—Investigar un gremio oscuro.

—¡¿Le permitió a Lucy ir de infiltrada a la boca del lobo?! —Gray se encontraba furioso, en una esquina Juvia lo miraba mordiendo un pañuelo mientras susurraba « _Rival de amor quiere acaparar la atención de Gray-Sama_ ».

—¿Dónde es la misión? La iremos a buscar— declaró Natsu, con el puño envuelto en fuego.

Makarov se negó a decir una palabra, sin importarle que Erza y Mirajane lo estaban matando con la mirada.

—Lucy es una maga de Fairy Tail, no la subestimen. Nadie irá en su búsqueda.

—¡Pero viejo! ¡Puede estar en peligro!

—Callate de una vez, imbécil. El abuelo dió una orden— dijo Laxus desde su sitio (en el segundo piso, alejado de los dos _demonios_ ).

Cuando el equipo estaba por reclamar las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a dos personas cubiertas por capas.

 **No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero la historia no es NaLu, ni GrayLu, ni LaLu, ni nada parecido. Si, hay romance, pero será con un OC creado por mi.**

 **Se puede decir que esta historia está basada después del Arco de Tártaros, sólo que aquí no se separan y lo de Álvarez es diferente.**

 **Gracias por leer este raro fanfic, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Lucy

_Han pasado cinco meses desde que me infiltré con éxito en el gremio oscuro. El maestro es un idiota que se creyó mi historia de venganza para con un gremio oficial. Este tiempo intenté ganarme la confianza de los miembros, sólo son unos diez, pero muy peligrosos, agradezco no ser yo quien tenga que pelear con ellos._

 _Para empezar está Miru, de pelo y ojos negros. Su magia es de dominación, deben tener cuidado con ella puede obligarlos a pelear unos contra otros. No ha demostrado tener conocimiento de los planes de su maestro._

 _Sigue Ko, pelo rojo y ojos amarillos. Magia de clima, puede crear tormentas con un chasquido. Parece ser quien causó las destrucciones en Fressia, si no tienen cuidado esto podría causar una guerra._

 _Yurio, rubio de ojos azules. Magia de tranformación especializada en reptiles de todo tipo y tamaño. Tiene cierta obsesión por Cloe, podría servir de sebo._

 _Cloe: Pelo azul y ojos marrones. Magia de plantas, hasta ahora es la más débil del lugar._

 _Sigue Mondy: es la gemela de Cloe,_ _su magia es de tierra, su fuerza es apenas mayor a la de su hermana. Parece mantener relaciones con su maestro, sabe de sus planes._

 _Shiro: Pelo marrón, ojos negros. Magia de invocación demoníaca, es poderoso._

 _Kuromi: Pelo negro, ojos azules. Magia de ilusión, no es muy poderoso, pero es hijo del maestro y parece estar al tanto de sus planes._

 _El maestro se llama Shiato, apariencia desconocida. Es un Devil Slayer de hierro, su nivel mágico no lo oculta y es comparable con el del sexto mago santo._

 _El último es Ryu. Su poder resulta desconocido. Pelo y ojos amarillos. Desprende el aura de un espíritu celestial. Investigé con el Rey Celestial por si llegaba a ser un aliado en esto. Y si. A sido enviado a investigar al Gremio para poder detener sus matanzas. Lleva infiltrado desde dos meses después de la creación del Gremio, eso es un total de siete meses. Me ha ayudado en completar las fichas de los demás._

 _Hasta ahora no mostraron indicios de atacar un Gremio. Pero llevan destruidos un total de tres pueblos. Según Shiro no hubo sobrevivientes. ¿Es eso cierto?_

 _Espero poder entregar más información rápido._

 _Atentamente._

 _LH._

 _..._

Cerré la carta y con mi magia la envié a Era. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo encerrada en este apestoso Gremio, lo único que me ayudo a controlarme han sido las cartas con Makarov y el que Ryu estuviera a mi lado.

Me enteré que era un Semi-espíritu hace unos cuatro meses, desde entonces nos hemos estado ayudando para no colapsar. Los otros miembros son seres horribles que se divierten haciendo sufrir familias enteras.

Hasta ahora no he participado en ninguna matanza (y lo agradezco) por que el maestro decidió que primero me entrenarian, por amor a los dioses que mi entrenador resultó ser Ryu.

Agarré otra hoja para poder escribir también la carta para Makarov.

...

 _¡Hola Masta!_

 _¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Y el Gremio?_

 _Aquí todo está tranquilo, lo más probable es que la misión se conplete en menos tiempo del estimado, pues he logrado recolectar la información mucho más rápido de lo que todos pensaban._

 _¿Recuerdas a Ryu? Me dió su llave. Y me contó de su magia, es algo hermosa._

 _¡Pero no escribo para hablar de esto!_

 _Espero que estén bien, según dices, mi equipo está histérico._

 _¿Aun no han salido a alguna misión?_

 _No te preocupes Masta, que cuando vuelva los obligaré a tomar todas las posibles. No pueden solo actuar así. Diles de mi parte que están siendo muy infantiles ¿Si?_

 _Saluda al Gremio por mi._

 _Los amo._

 _LH._

 _..._

Una vez terminé la otra carta, hice lo mismo, y la envié al Gremio.

Me levanté del escritorio y busqué algo que ponerme, hoy todos volverían a salir a atacar algún pueblo, por lo que con Ryu fingiríamos ir a entrenar para poder buscar sobrevivientes. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido suerte.

Suspiré.

Tomé un pantalón deportivo negro y un sostén igual. Me los puse y después una campera color vino. Até mi largo pelo para que no molestara y salí de la habitación.

En el pasillo me cruzé con la maldita de Cloe, aquí empieza mi actuación del día.

-¡Hola Aki!

-Hola Cloe ¿Me esperabas? -le pregunté con una cara inexpresiva.

-No realmente -sonrió cínica-, buscaba a la zorra de mi hermana. ¿La viste?

Moví los hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Buscaste en la habitación de Kuromi? Últimamente ronda mucho por allí.

Ella rió. -Seguro ¿Qué pensaría el Maestro si se enterara que su _mujer_ se anda revolcando con su propio hijo? -empezó a reír con fuerza y le seguí-. Por cierto ¿Todavía no terminaste el entrenamiento?

Negué con la cabeza, hizo un puchero y siguió hablando.

-Moo~ Yo quería que nos acompañaras. ¡Es _tan_ divertido!

-Seguro la próxima podré ir Clo. Estoy esperando por eso -sonreí con maldad. Maldita idiota-. Sólo espero que no acaben con todo para cuando me toque.

...

-¿Te encuentras bien Lu? -preguntó Ryu, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

Balbuceé algo inentendible antes de responder bien- Oh, si. Lo siento. ¿En qué estábamos?

Él soltó una cálida sonrisa y me sonrojé.

-Te decía que usaras mi StarDress, te servirá hoy -lo miré esperando que siguiera ¿A qué se refería?-. El pueblo que van a atacar es Hargeon, no hay magos allí, y el agua será una ayuda.

Sonreí al entender su idea. Ryu a pesar de ser un Semi-espíritu tiene una mezcla de magias hermosa, no posee nombre por ser única. Pero la apodamos CelestialBlood, porque con su poder puede volver celestial al agua, y volverla sangre logrando salvar vidas. Así como puede volver la sangre en agua, quitando vidas (no la ha usado, no le gusta la idea). Aprovecha las estrellas para lanzar distintos ataques y es todo un profesional con las espadas.

Tomé aire y llamé a Cáncer.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del Cangrejo! ¡Cáncer!

Una ráfaga de luz dió paso a mi querido Cáncer.

-Ebi, ebi. ¿Necesita su apariencia Lucy-San?

Le asentí para que me devolviera a mi forma real. Dejando mi rubio pelo caer hasta mi espalda baja, mis ojos volvieron a ser chocolates, y ninguna cicatriz ni tatuaje en mi piel.

-Gracias Cáncer -le dije abrazándolo-. Puedes retirarte.

Miré frente a mi y Ryu acababa de cambiar a su apariencia real. Una camisa rojo oscuro con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar, un pantalón de jean negro con dos cadenas colgando en la derecha, unas botas militares negras con cordones rojos y una camisa de cuero negra. En su espalda colgaba una katana con el mango en forma de dragón.

Su pelo era del largo del de Lahar pero color rojo oscuro, sus ojos de un hermoso gris claro con pequeñas motas verdes. Un pircing circular rodeaba su labio inferior en la parte izquierda y eso lo hacía _mordible_...

Un momento...

¿Qué dije?

¡Por qué pensé eso!

Mi cara seguro está igual que su pelo, tomaré mi cambio de ropa y me iré detrás de los arbustos.

...

Cuando volví donde Ryu, con un vestido gris claro liso de manga larga y falda por la rodilla con unas botas color rosa pastel y con todas mis llaves en el cinturón de mi pierna derecha, me lo encontré mirando en dirección a Hargeon preocupado.

-¿Sentiste algo?

Giró y me miró de arriba a abajo logrando que me sonrojara. Sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

-Te vez mucho mejor así Lu -eso causó que mi corazón latiera con fuerza-... Están volviendo, debemos salir ahora para evitar más sufrimiento.

No le contesté, sólo empezamos a correr en dirección al pueblo, con su magia nos rodeó los pies de estrellas y eso nos hizo ir más rápido. No pude evitarlo y reí, esto era genial.

-¿Crees que el Concejo se demorará mucho en darles caza?

-Para nada, seguro que antes de que termine el mes ya podemos ir a tu Gremio. ¡Estoy ansioso de conocerlos a todos!

...

Cuando llegamos a Hargeon no pude evitar llorar y llevar mi mano izquierda a mi boca.

Las casas y edificios estaban en ruinas y la mitad todavía estaba prendida fuego. Había muchísimos cuerpos tirados entre los escombros y sin vida.

Ryu tomó mi mano y apretó con fuerza para calmarme, así que empezamos a recorrer el lugar y cada vez que encontrábamos alguien con vida Ryu les daba sangre por la pérdida de sus heridas y yo llamaba a Loki y a Tauro para que me ayudaran a cargar a los que tenían vida a un campamento improvisado. Los muertos iban a uno de los edificios que todavía se mantenían en pie.

Después de tres horas habíamos encontrado a todos, ciento tres muertos y noventa y cinco heridos... Los desgraciados de Niebla de Sangre habían matado quince niños, hace diez minutos había llegado el Concejo y Lahar se fué con Ryu a llenar unos cuantos papeles. Mientras esperaba seguí recorriendo el lugar por si había pasado por alto algo.

Llegué a una cabaña que por algún milagro seguía en pie, allí encontramos hace un rato a una bella mujer de cabellos rojos muerta. Se encontraba sola en el lugar y según los sobrevivientes vivía sola. Por lo que después de un vistazo rápido fuimos a la de al lado.

Estaba por irme cuando oí llanto. Así que llamé a Tauro y a Aries para que me ayudaran.

-¡Tauro, Aries! Necesito que me ayuden a buscar.

Empezamos a remover todo en busca del llanto que cada vez era más fuerte, cuando encontramos una puerta bajo la mesa, confundidos la abrimos dando paso a un sótano que parecía una habitación del pánico.

En una de las esquinas había un moisés celeste algo roto y dentro un pequeño bebé de no más de un año de vida, con un hermoso pelo rojo. Casi volando lo tomé en brazos y comenzé a mecerlo con suavidad para que se calmara.

-Tauro, ve y dile a Ryu que llevo un bebé, que preparen el equipo médico por si tiene algo malo.

-Moo~ Lucy-San. Enseguida.

Cuando se fué, Aries se acercó a nosotros.

-Perdón ¿Quiere que le de un poco de lana para que se calme? Perdón.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y le moví la cabeza en afirmación. Ella creó un oso de lana rosa y me lo entregó. Se lo puse entre los brazos al bebé y dejó de llorar, lo abrazó y abrió sus ojos.

-Son como los tuyos, perdón.

Aries tenía razón, el bebé tenía unos enormes ojos chocolate que nos miraban con curiosidad.

-Puedes volver al mundo celestial si quieres Aries, ahora lo llevo a la tienda.

Aries me abrazó con cuidado y se escuchó un _puf_ dejándome sola. Con el bebé en brazos subí la escalera y salí de la cabaña.

Me tomó cinco minutos llegar con los médicos, que tomaron al bebé y se lo llevaron a revisión.

Un brazo pasó por mis hombros y me abrazó.

-¿Dónde estaba?

Era Ryu.

-En el sótano de una cabaña, la puerta estaba bajo una mesa, por eso no lo encontramos antes. Sólo espero que esté bien.

Él me abrazó con más fuerza al notar mis lágrimas, no dijo nada pero sentí cono me besaba la coronilla y tarareaba una canción para calmarme.

Me quedaría así por siempre...

Pero el bebé necesita ayuda, seguro la mujer era su único familiar. Si eso es cierto no piedo permitir que vaya a un orfanato, es demasiado pequeño y necesitará mucho cuidado que un orfanato no puede pagar.

...

-El niño tiene nueve meses aproximadamente. No presenta ningún problema físico o de salud.

Eso hizo que el alma me volviera al cuerpo.

-¿Algo más? -Ryu ganó mi pregunta.

-Cuando crezca presentará magia, tiene un contenedor mágico dentro. No es específico, lo elegirá en el momento -eso logró que con Ryu sonriéramos-. No hay registros del niño, parece que su madre nunca le dió un nombre o algo, deberá ser llevado al Consejo hasta que lo adopten y le den un nombre. Porque sin registros tampoco se sabe si tiene un familiar vivo.

Eso me hizo tomar un decisión.

Lo adoptaría.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fairy Tail

—¿Qué mierda?

La voz resonó con fuerza en todo el gremio. Las personas encapuchadas se encontraban sorprendidas ante la escena que tenían delante suyo. Makarov atado en medio de la sala siendo acosado por un gran grupo de magos furiosos que habían ignorado su llegada.

—En definitiva llegamos en un mal momento— la voz masculina sonó duditativa—. Mejor nos vamos.

Mirajane fue la primera en reaccionar y con su usual _ara, ara_ desató al maestro quien carraspeó para intentar disimular un poco, _fallando miserablemente._

Desde el segundo piso se asomó al barandal Laxus, con su usual seriedad y preguntó.

— ¿Qué busca Sabertooth en Fairy Tail?

Los encapuchados tomaron el cordón de sus capas y lo desataron con una sincronía envidiable, dejando al descubierto a Rogue y Rufus.

—Estábamos en busca de Lucy Heartfilia —con eso se ganaron la mirada interrogativa de medio gremio, sin importarle eso Rufus prosiguió—. Se nos encomendó encontrarla y entregarle un sobre de parte de Yukino.

—Lo siento, pero no será posible que la vean.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ante la interrogativa de Rogue, Makarov contestó, sintiendo a sus espaldas el odio del equipo Natsu para con su persona.

—Lucy se encuentra en una misión en solitario, no se sabe por cuanto tiempo.

El dragon slayer notó como las manos de Titania se volvían puños, como intentando controlarse para no sacar espadas a diestra y siniestra. Rufus alzó una ceja ante tal escena, y con el instinto de supervivencia al máximo pidió para hablar en privado.

...

—Entonces —carraspea Rogue—... ¿El motivo por el cual Yukino no ha podido comunicarse con Lucy-san es a causa de la misión?

—Así es, se fué hace cuatro días y si bien aún no se comunica es entendible, porque para llegar allí se demoraría bastante —Makarov estaba en su escritorio con el rostro serio—. ¿Desean entregarme el mensaje de Yukino para cuando ella se comunique?

...

Después de que los magos de Sabertooth se marcharon Makarov fue atacado con un sinfín de preguntas. Las cuales respondió con calma.

—¿Y qué dice la carta viejo?

Una vez que Natsu hizo la pregunta todos lo apoyaron.

—Las cartas entre amigas son privadas Natsu, no nos corresponde romper eso —todos bajaron sus hombros decepcionados—. ¡Así que tengamos cuidado de no romper el sobre!

Entonces Makarov usó todo su control en abrir el sobre sin dejar marcas.

—¡Ahora hagan silencio!

Todos callaron, pues eran consientes de que entre Lucy y Yukino había un secreto que dolía, y si había algo que pudieran hacer para ayudar a su amiga lo harían.

 _¡Hola Lucy-Sama!_

 _Para cuando le llegue esta carta ya habrán pasado unos seis días, por lo que no me responda al Gremio ya que estaré de viaje._

 _Como bien sabe, todo el mundo mágico está en deuda con usted, y si ellos no lo saben es porque tu nunca quisiste mencionarlo._

 _Si bien Sabertooth está consiente de tu sacrificio no ha dicho nada gracias a Minerva-Sama que se siente muy agradecida de que la hayas perdonado._

 _Ellos me han ayudado mucho buscando pistas, y si todo este año no hemos descubierto nada ahora tengo muy buenas noticias._

 _En la frontera con Fressia han habido avistamientos de una onda de magia celestial muy parecida a la magia de Acuario. No quise decirte antes porque sé lo mucho que te afecta el tema, pero las probabilidades de que realmente sea ella son muy altas, así que iré en su busca para poder devolverte una parte de todo lo que has hecho._

 _No sé cuanto nos lleve, pero no calculo más de cinco meses. En cuanto vuelva te llamaré para que nos veamos en el café de siempre._

 _Y Lucy, te prometo como la maga celestial que soy que no volveré sin su llave._

 _No te preocupes, no voy sola, si bien Sting se queda por ser el maestro y mandé a Rogue y Rufus a entregarte está carta. Mineva-Sama y Orga-san irán conmigo._

 _Todo Sabertooth te manda saludos, y yo te entrego mil abrazos._

 _Con mucho amor._

 _Y.A._

...

El Gremio se quedó en silencio.

¿A qué se refería Yukino con sacrificio?

¿O con buscar la llave de Acuario?


	5. Capítulo 5: Lucy

—Y no se preocupe señorita Lucy, el Concejo está capacitado para detener al Gremio oscuro, una de las tropas más poderosas está acabándolos ahora mismo.

—¿Estás seguro Lahar? —le pregunté preocupada, habían pasado tres semanas desde que atacaron Hargeon y desde entonces estuvimos en Era para planear el final de Niebla De Sangre.

—En serio señorita Lucy, Jura-Sama está con ellos. Y gracias a usted y a Ryu-San obtuvimos las pruebas necesarias para un juicio decente. Ninguno de ellos podrá volver a ver la luz del sol otra vez.

Eso me dejó más tranquila, porque estaba segura de que en cuanto uno saliera nos buscaría por cielo y tierra para matarnos.

—Otra cosa Lahar —habló Ryu—. ¿Qué harán con el mago de clima, Ko?

—El será ejecutado en cinco días, cuando llegue el Rey de Fressia, así evitaremos una guerra.

—Ya veo, es un alivio saberlo.

Entonces Lahar me miró.

—Ahora traerán su recompensa señorita Lucy.

...

Tres horas después estábamos en el bosque que rodea Era, con cinco millones de jewels en el bolsillo y cuatro llaves nuevas.

Primero debía abrir las puertas y hacer los contratos, pero yo tenía otro plan. Ya sabía que espíritus eran: un Nikora, el halcón de oro, la cazadora y el héroe. Ya había hablado con ellos y estaban felices con la idea, todos conocían a Yukino, y estaban encantados de poder ser sus espíritus.

—Lucy

—¿Pasa algo Ryu?

El negó con la cabeza, pero tomó mi mano.

—Cierra los ojos —su voz era como un susurro, pero le hice caso. Una onda de su magia nos rodeó y cuatro segundos después ya no estábamos en el bosque—, papá quiere hablar contigo.

Eso lo explicaba, Bigotes es el padre de Ryu, por lo que solía pedirle a él que me trajera cuando quería hablarme.

—Entonces vamos —le sonreí.

El se ríe y pone esa carita de niño tierno como cada vez que olvidar decirme algo.

—Papá quiere hablar sólo contigo, y ni siquiera me dijo de que.

Ignore su pucherito y me dirigí al salón del Rey.

Sin importar cuántas veces visito este sitio, me sigue encantando. Con sus pequeñas estrellas flotando y las paredes del color del cielo nocturno.

En medio de todo estaba Bigotes, parado.

—Hola vieja amiga

—Hola Bigotes ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Solo quería pedirte algo importante —en el momento en que se puso serio preste más atención —. Mi hijo me pidió algo bastante sorprendente.

—¿Ryu? ¿Es malo?

—Malo, malo, no. Pero me preocupa.

Que el Rey dijera estar preocupado me preocupaba a mí.

—¿Puedo saber qué pidió? ¿O saber que hacer?

—Solo prométeme algo vieja amiga... Cuídalo.

...

Cuando volvimos a Era todo estaba tranquilo. Pero faltaba poco para que oscureciera por lo que decidimos ir en carro al pueblo y buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Hasta las seis de la mañana no había trenes a Magnolia.

Faltaba un rato para llegar, así que como Ryu estaba dormido me recosté en su hombro. Un minuto después me estaba durmiendo y sentí como él me abrazaba por los hombros para acomodarme. Me acurruqué más, dejándome llevar.

...

—Lu —sentí como me tocaban el hombro —, despierta.

Abrí mis ojos encontrando la cara de Ryu muy cerca, me sonrojé.

—Llegamos, deberías acostarte bien.

Miré a mi alrededor, era verdad. Estamos en una habitación muy linda. Con paredes de caoba y unos cuadros de todo Fiore.

Me senté en la cama para poder sacarme las botas. Ryu todavía me miraba.

—¿Pasa algo Ryu?

—Estoy esperando mi beso de buenas noches.

Sonreí, siempre hace lo mismo solo para molestarme. Pero bueno, vamos a molestarlo a él.

Me levanté y tomándolo por sorpresa le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

No terminé de reírme que ya se había ido al mundo celestial.


	6. Capítulo 6: Yukino - Makarov

Cuando llegamos al lugar de los avistamientos lo sentimos, era la magia de Acuario. Miré a la señorita y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Habíamos estado esperando por la oportunidad de devolver todo a Lucy-Sama, todo su sacrificio...

—¿Crees que quiera vernos?

La señorita miró algo escéptica a Orga-San, antes de responderle— Considerando su carácter y el hecho de que por culpa nuestra ya no está con su amiga, la hija de una de las personas que mejor la trató ¿Preguntas? Oye, no lo sé...

—No sea tan dura con el señorita

...

Nos tomó una hora de preguntar a todo el que se cruzara para encontrar un patrón. La llamaban «la sirena que llora» porque en los únicos avistamientos que hubo de ella estaba así, sufriendo.

—No le recomiendo buscarla, señorita —miré con algo de duda al amable abuelo que me estaba hablando —. Sufre mucho, pero a todos los que se acercan mucho los devuelve con una ola gigante.

Una gota de sudor cayó por nuestras nucas, eso era muy de Acuario.

Era difícil saber si nos escucharía, pero debía intentar _por Lucy._

...

Después de dos horas llegamos a la costa, un enorme manto amarillo y azul. Se estaba haciendo de noche, esperamos el atardecer con la esperanza de que Acuario se mostrara más fácilmente. No perdíamos nada por intentar. Subimos a un bote de remos.

—¿Y quién rema? —La señorita lo miró, muy fijo — Digo ¿Empiezo a remar?

...

Habían pasado cerca de una hora y media con Orga-san remando, no hablamos en ningún momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Todavía me dolía pensar en el momento en que me enteré de la pérdida de Lucy-sama. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que terminó la guerra con Tártaros, y le pedí a Sting-san que me dejara invitar a Lucy-sama por un tiempo. Porque no la veía bien.  
Él supo de lo que hablaba, cada vez que la cruzabamos se veía que estaba mal. Era como ver a una persona que se había rendido, una persona que seguía sonriendo por costumbre, que estaba viva por otros, no por ella. Ya no era Lucy "la luz de Fairy Tail", como todos la llamaban, era sólo una persona que seguía adelante porque no sabía que más hacer.

La invitamos a quedarse una semana con nosotros. Intentamos que nos dijera lo que le pasaba. Y no fue hasta el quinto día que logramos algo, estábamos en las termas con las chicas del gremio cuando nombre a Acuario, preguntando si quería llamarla para que disfrutara con nosotras que la cara de Lucy-sama cambió por completo. Dio una excusa y corrió a los baños. Con Minerva-sama la seguimos, preocupadas.  
Al llegar le preguntamos lo que ocurría y qué muy difícil hacerla hablar en los primeros minutos.

Acurrucada en si misma contra la puerta, no nos dejó entrar, pero aceptó hablar de lo que la había dejado así.  
Estuvimos dos horas sentadas allí, separadas por una puerta mientras dejaba ir todo, hasta que Minerva-sama la obligó a abrirnos.  
 _—No puedo_ _creer_ _que no_ _le_ _dijeras a nadie ¿Cómo haces para seguir sonriendo así? ¿Cómo lograste no_ _romperte_ _antes? Eres fuerte Lucy, más fuerte de lo que yo jamás sería capaz. ¿Esos idiotas, diciendo que fuiste la que_ _mejor_ _parada salió de la guerra? No merecen el derecho a_ _opinión_ _. No cuando_ _sacrificaste_ _tanto sin pedir nada a cambio. No cuando haz estado sufriendo todos estos meses sin que nadie lo supiera._  
 _Disculpame pero Fairy Tail es idiota si no notó tu sufrimiento, nosotros (Sabertooth) no lo notamos hasta que vimos tus ojos sin ese_ _brillo_ _tan característico que tenías. Pero somos prácticamente desconocidos para ti Lucy ¿_ _Por_ _qué Fairy_ _Tail_ _, tu autodenominada familia,_ _aún_ _no lo sabe? Y te pido perdón, por haber formado_ _parte_ _de eso_ _también_ _, por haberme dejado vencer tan_ _fácilmente_ _y volverme uno de ellos. Ahora sé porqué estamos todos vivos, y sólo puedo ponerme de rodillas ante ti para agradecerte por todo. No fue un dragon slayer, no fue un mago santo ¡Maldita sea, no fue ninguno de nosotros! Todo fue posible por_ ti, _Lucy gracias a ti es que seguimos respirando._

Eso le dijo La Señorita a Lucy-sama ese día, y eso es lo que todo Sabertooth pensó al enterarse de la verdad. Al final logramos que se quedara por una semana más, y no había día en que no fuera abrazada y mimada. Todos nos sentíamos con la necesidad de hacerle saber lo agradecidos que estábamos.

Ese mismo día nos prometimos que recuperaríamos a Acuario para ella. No por sentirnos culpables o en deuda. Si no por el hecho de que Lucy _lo merecía._

 _..._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando La Señorita pidió a Orga-san que se detuviera. Había visto algo brillar en el fondo marino.

Me asomé del bote y lo ví.

Allí irradia una luz tenue, busqué la firma mágica que dejaría una llave y sí. Era Acuario. No lo pensé de nuevo cuando me tiré al mar, saqué mi cabeza para respirar.

—Mantengase cerca, nadaré hasta el fondo y vuelvo. No me tomará más de unos minutos.

—Ten cuidado Yukino... —asentí a lo dicho por Orga-san antes de tomar aire y sumergirme.

Nadé por un tiempo. La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba la superficie pero en cuando empezó a fallar mi visión de por sí ya borrosa sólo me guié por la magia de la llave. Estaba ya tan cerca de volver a hacer a Lucy-sama feliz.

Sorprendentemente, ninguna ola me atacó, como había pasado con los testigos. Supuse que Acuario sabía quien era yo, tal vez no me alejaba porque sabía que la devolvería con Lucy-sama.

Me tomó cinco minutos más acercarme a la llave, hasta que pude distinguirla bien. Semi-enterrada en la arena, rodeada de algas y corales, con su símbolo brillando dorado y furioso, no tuve que hacer fuerza para sacarla de allí.

Una vez en mis manos, nadé a la superficie, emergiendo junto al bote.  
La Señorita no demoró en preguntar.

—¿Y bien?

—¡La tengo!

()

Makarov estaba sentado en su oficina con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Las manos cubriendo su boca. Frente a él estaba Levy McGarden, con un resumen en sus manos y grandes lágrimas en los ojos.

—Investigué todo lo que pude sobre llaves desaparecidas, abuelo. Y todo lo que encontré fueron explicaciones de lo que ocurre cuando un mago contratista muere. Hasta que llegué a una leyenda de como nació una llave. Aquí dice, Maestro. Y cito: 《 _En todo el tiempo que la magia celestial ha_ _existido_ _, han habido pocos momentos en los que un mago hizo cosas dignas de mención_ _tales_ _como llevar al límite sus poderes._  
 _En_ _específico_ _, la magia celestial del tipo titular, vista por muchos como la más_ _débil_ _de todas. Sin tomar en cuenta los grandes contenedores de magia requeridos para llamar a seres de_ _otro_ _mundo y no_ _sólo_ _mantenerlos aquí, sino_ _que_ _además_ _prestarles_ _más magia para que puedan recitar_ _hechizos_ _y lanzar ataques físicos poderosos._  
 _Una de las_ _magas_ _celestiales_ _más importantes de_ _la_ _historia fue,_ _sin_ _lugar a dudas, Anna Heartfilia. Única_ _conocida_ _capaz de haber mantenido, por más de veinte minutos, tres_ _puertas_ _de_ oro _abiertas al mismo tiempo. Se sabe, que las_ _llaves_ _de oro_ _gastan_ _tres veces más magia que una llave de plata, por lo que cualquier mago celestial no podría abrir más de una_ _durante_ _la batalla sin dañar_ _sus_ _contenedores mágicos._  
 _Y hablando de_ _magos_ _importantes,_ _quizá_ _el menos conocido pero más asombroso, fue, sin lugar a dudas:_ _Julien_ _Chesterson_ _. Único mago capaz de haber llamado al Rey Espíritu Celestial. Un logro que_ _sólo_ _llena de dolor al mago portador._  
 _El_ _Rey Celestial no tiene_ _una_ _llave. No debe ser llamado._ _Pero_ _se sabe que cuando un mago se gana su favor, tendrá una oportunidad de llamarlo para ayudar en una_ _situación_ _de alto riesgo._  
 _Julien estaba en ese momento en una de las mayores_ _guerras_ _que azotaron Seven, su reino, en la historia._  
 _Al borde de la muerte, su espíritu más preciado, Ophiucus la serpiente_ _pérdida_ _del zodiaco, le confesó_ _una_ _manera de ganar la guerra. Pero significaba un sacrificio_ _que_ _podría no estar dispuesto a_ _pagar_ _._  
 _Se trataba de la invocación al Rey. Para hacerlo, debía romper_ _una_ _llave, pero no cualquiera:_ _una_ _llave con la que tuviera un fuerte apego emocional, la más importante para él. Y cuando lo hiciera, no_ _sólo_ _debía tener la magia suficiente para poder mantenerlo en la tierra por más de_ _unos_ _pocos_ _segundos_ _. Si no que debería soportar un dolor equivalente a ser sumergido en lava, o moriría._  
 _Julien aceptó y lo hizo, soportó el dolor y rompió la llave de Ophiucus llamando al Rey. Seven ganó la guerra, pero_ _Julien_ _no sobrevivió al dolor._  
 _El Rey Celestial tomó la decisión de proteger el alma del mago,_ _convirtiéndolo_ _en una estrella. Permitiendo que_ _viviera_ _por siempre en su Reino Celestial._  
 _Dependiendo de las capacidades del mago, la llave rota resurgirá en algún momento. Siendo Julien el único conocido en hacer algo así, se tiene poca información al respecto. Pero lo que se sabe es que la llave de Ophiucus resurgió de el polvo una vez pasados treinta (30) años de su destrucción..._

 _Hoy en día, Julien protege a sus contratistas con la misma fiereza con la que una vez protegió su reino. Ganó su propia llave. Una llave de plata titulada "El héroe"._

La oficina quedó en silencio por un tiempo. No sabían que pensar. ¿Cuándo Lucy había sacrificado una llave? ¿Cómo es que estaba viva?

Cuanto más lo pensaban más sentido tenía. Nadie sabía como salieron de las paredes del cubo. Natsu dijo que presentía que era cosa de Lucy, pero nunca se molestaron en preguntarle.¿Y si ella había llamado al Rey? Eso explicaría por qué no volvieron a ver a Acuario después de Tártaros.

Pero si eso era cierto...

¿Cómo es que no lo habían notado antes?

¿Cómo le pagarían a Lucy por haber hecho tanto?

¿Cómo le diría al Gremio?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo le diría al Equipo Natsu?

...

Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces. Y Makarov todavía no sabía que hacer.  
Respondía las cartas mensuales de Lucy como si nada. Y leía sus cartas al gremio, quienes todavía no se habían enterado.

Makarov había decidido junto a Levy no decir nada hasta haberlo hablado con Lucy. No iban a ir esparciendo rumores así sin haberlos confirmado primero.  
Lo que Lucy dijera lo aceptarían, por muy doloroso que pudiera ser.

Sentado en su escritorio, Makarov no pude evitar soltar una lágrima al pensar que una de sus hijas pudo haber estado sufriendo todo este tiempo sin que alguien la ayudara, sin que _él_ lo hubiera notado.

Una de sus hijas, La luz de Fairy Tail, se estuvo apagando y nunca se dió cuenta...


End file.
